Blade
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Wufei Chang. Autora: Kracken. Tradução Autorizada. 5x1. YAOI. Lemon. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai. Após um longo tempo de espera, Wufei finalmente vê o sinal que tanto aguardava... Decidindo dar um passo a frente, determina-se a ter Heero - e mudar suas vidas.
1. Blade - Sinopse

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **BLADE,**_ **por Kracken** _ **–**_ **é uma Fanfic traduzida participante da...**

.

É com MUITO ORGULHO que aviso a todos e todas fãs do fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing aqui no Brasil que...

CINCO ANOS DEPOIS, quando praticamente todo mundo já não acreditava mais que o milagre aconteceria e que São Yaoi no mínimo fora sequestrado estava curtindo férias forçadas em uma galáxia muito distante...

o **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA** está de volta!

YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Sim! Depois de muitos perrengues e adiamentos causados por causa da Real Life, Aryam McAllyster e eu vamos dar sequência ao Projeto! *soltem fogos! *

Quê?! Duvidam? Há! Confiram as informações aí embaixo e voltem a erguer altares para adorar São Yaoi, porque Ele não nos deixou desistir! ^~

.

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

INÍCIO: **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

TÉRMINO: **02 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

As fanfics originais e as traduções postadas nos perfis do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** , da **Illy-chan H. Wakai** e da **Aryam McAllyster** , (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de **26/07/2017** até **02** **/08/2017** , fazem parte do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing** **:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA** esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics ( **traduzidas e originais** ) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de histórias dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras para as fãs brasileiras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, tanto por mim quanto pela Aryam, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo =)

 **Que São Yaoi reze por nós e que NATAKU nos proteja \o/\o/**

 **.**

Em novembro de 2012, Aryam e eu trouxemos algo inédito para o fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing no Brasil: um Projeto onde abordaríamos os pilotos G-Boys em separado e onde o primeiro piloto a ser trazido para o fandom sob a luz de novos refletores foi Trowa Barton – e sim, a resposta foi fantástica!

De lá para cá, enfrentamos muitos problemas e adiamentos, mas nunca abrimos mão de continuar com o Projeto. Afinal, os pilotos são cinco, não apenas um, não é mesmo? ^~

Assim, hoje, cinco anos depois, reiniciamos a **Festa YaoiGundamWingniana** trazendo para vocês o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Com a escolha do único sobrevivente do Clã Shenlong de L5 para nossa segunda SEMANA, o Projeto ambiciona mostrar muitas outras faces do nosso piloto chinês – que muitas vezes é erroneamente mal interpretado, tem sua personalidade deturpada e estereotipada e, infelizmente, é por muitas vezes preterido quando o assunto é se tornar o 'favorito' das autoras e leitoras ou ainda, um personagem raramente considerado como um provável par romântico para um dos demais pilotos.

Wufei, de fato, é misógino, machista, cabeça quente e possui um padrão de comportamento extremamente individualista. Estas características podem se mostrar bem ásperas para serem desenvolvidas por uma autora, porém elas advém de contextualizações bastante peculiares e é aí que o personagem se torna rico aos olhos de quem aceita o desafio de trabalhar com ele e suas complexidades, pois ele não se esgota apenas com estas definições. Escondido e protegido pela distância emocional e física da qual se utiliza para se afastar dos outros, Wufei é humano demais para seu próprio bem.

Apesar de vir de um clã secular de guerreiros e ser um orgulhoso herdeiro de sua cultura, sua índole era a de um estudioso, um acadêmico, um futuro chanceler ou um embaixador de seu povo. Mas a morte de Meiran, sua esposa (que lutava como rebelde), o jogou nos braços do Gundam Nataku, sob as orientações de Mestre O e em meio à guerra das Colônias Rebeldes X Terra.

Durante a série, Wufei torna-se uma das maiores vítimas da guerra, mostrando o quão uma pessoa pode perder em meio a um conflito armado: perdeu esposa, familiares, clã, uma colônia inteira de pessoas que conhecia. Perdeu sua história. Tornou-se absolutamente sozinho. Ficou sem pertencimento. E isto o abala enormemente, reflexo disso vemos nos OVA's de Gundam Wing.

Ele também vai dando mostras de crescimento emocional e a forma como seu relacionamento com os outros rapazes e alguns personagens se dá durante a série de TV mostra como sua distância e raiva são aos poucos substituídos por serenidade, companheirismo, amizade – e liderança.

E é exatamente através dessa miríade de complexidades exploradas por algumas corajosas autoras e apresentadas nas fanfics – traduzidas e originais – escolhidas e que começarão a ser lançadas a partir de hoje, torcemos para que vocês sejam surpreendidas, passando a ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM-SE PARA PERDER O CORAÇÃO PARA O PILOTO DO SHENLONG!

 _ **Illy & Aryam **_

_**& **_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**

 **.**

* * *

 **BLADE**

 _ **LÂMINA**_

 **Por Kracken**

 **Tradução Autorizada. 5x1. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

"Após um longo tempo de espera, Wufei finalmente vê o sinal que tanto aguardara... Decidido a dar um passo a frente, determina-se a ter Heero".

 _ **Kracken**_

.

E cá estou eu, Illy-chan, trazendo a **quinta** tradução para o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **!**

Muito bem, muito bem!

A escolhida da vez é a **Blade** , da _ **Kracken** _— e por quê? Porque traz uma **LEMON DELÍCIA** com Wufei e o Heero, lógico! EBAAAAAAAAAA!

 **MEUS DOIS ORIENTAIS LINDOS... E NUM LEMOOONNNNNNN! AWWWWWWWWWW**

Para quem me conhece, até que estava demorando, ne? Ah, minha PAIXÃO por lemons com os G-Boys é de outro mundo, hoohohhohoho

O texto da Kracken é rápido, conciso e como sempre, apesar das poucas páginas, traz boas caracterizações dos personagens! ^~

É sempre uma delícia ver os rapazes da forma que a Kracken os caracteriza, principalmente Wufei nesta fic, pois o personagem é colocado em modo de espera, enquanto aguarda algo que lhe diga que pode ir em frente — e quando isto enfim acontece, vemos que sai da concha aonde se acomodava e vai direto ao ponto, determinado a fazer um certo japonês cabeça-dura ceder... em todos os sentidos!

Hohohohhohohoho

Corram para ler a mais nova fic participante do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG!**

U-HUUUUUU \o/\o/\o/

 **Abraços de DRAGÃO a todas e continuem conosco... \o/**

 _ **Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Blade - Cap Único

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Blade,**_ **por Kracken – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Kracken.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 5x1.

 **Avisos:** palavrões, ponto de vista de Wufei.

 **Censura:** Lemon

 **Retratações:** Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem nem eu ganho um único centavo com isto.

 **Nota da Autora:** fic de pedido de aniversário contendo um Wufei dominador em relação a Heero.

.

* * *

 **BLADE**

 _ **Lâmina**_

 **Por Kracken**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

.

— Com medo? — provoquei Yuy enquanto o circulava e lhe dei o meu olhar mais desdenhoso.

Seu sorriso era de lado e perigoso, os olhos azuis prussianos brilhavam intensos por baixo das mechas castanhas. Ele flexionou os dedos, estralou-os e respondeu à minha provocação fazendo um gesto desafiando-me a ir pegá-lo.

Não tínhamos muito espaço. Nosso porão era ao mesmo tempo dojo e quarto de dormir. Nossos salários iniciais no Preventers não podiam nos dispor de coisa melhor, pelo menos não até que conseguíssemos as patentes de oficial. Ambos tínhamos jurado alcançar esta graduação um primeiro que o outro, e nossa rivalidade naquela área era bem conhecida. Maxwell estava cansado de tudo aquilo não era de hoje e sabia, melhor que ninguém, que era preferível procurar outro lugar para passar o tempo em vez de nosso apartamento até terminarmos nossos treinos. Não que eu me importasse de ter o tagarela em nosso cantinho, mas Heero nunca conseguira se libertar de seu fascínio pelo ex-piloto do Deathscythe. O fato de suas personalidades serem tão opostas os atraíra um para o outro, tornando-os excelentes amigos. Mas nada além disso, porém, pelo o que sou grato. Maxwell possuía um temperamento expansivo e eu sou reservado demais. Ainda assim, não me esqueço de acender incensos a qualquer que tenha sido o Deus que o tenha feito hetero. Se não fosse assim, eu nunca teria uma chance com Yuy. Fiz bem em ligar para Maxwell e pedir para que não viesse para cá hoje a noite. Ele até se mostrou curioso, mas sabiamente não me pressionou por explicações.

Eu sabia que Yuy sentia atração por mim, mas nunca fez nada a respeito por ser tão introvertido. Ele mergulhara tão profundamente no trabalho e nos treinos, que qualquer distração externa – incluindo relacionamentos – fora sumariamente ignorada. Sua preferência por homens só ficara óbvia para mim por causa de olhares furtivos de apreciação dos corpos masculinos de outros agentes nos chuveiros coletivos que eu interceptara. Quando um destes olhares se demorou mais tempo em mim, me dei conta que era tempo de agir.

Eu ganhei a nossa rodada de treino. Eu era melhor lutador que Yuy e o tinha suando em bicas até golpeá-lo com um soco fulminante. Nos separamos enquanto eu pegava uma toalha e jogava-a no pescoço, usando as pontas para secar o rosto e a nuca. Usando apenas a calça folgada do uniforme de treinamento, o vi me secando de cima a baixo com os olhos quando ele pensou que eu não estava olhando.

— Querendo algo, Yuy? — perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha para ele e dando-lhe um sorriso cínico.

Ele ficou confuso.

— O quê?

— Quando você quer algo — eu lhe disse enquanto me limpava com a toalha e então a joguei de lado. — Você toma.

Eu andei determinado até a cadeira onde tinha deixado minha camisa antes do treino. Pronto.

Heero ainda estava tentando fingir ignorância.

— Se você está se referindo ao meu estilo de luta...

— Nós somos lutadores — eu disse, ficando impaciente com aquele jogo. — Maxwell fala demais e você gosta disto, mas quando o assunto são 'outras coisas', você é como eu. Você quer ação.

— Maxwell? — as sobrancelhas de Heero franziram. — O que ele...

Eu o ataco. Surpreso, ele dá um passo para trás. Lutamos por dominância e ele, uma vez mais, perde para mim. Derrubando-o de estômago para baixo, amarro seus braços por trás das costas com minha camiseta e uso o peso de meu próprio corpo para mantê-lo no chão.

— Existe uma tradição — digo em seu ouvido, cínico. — O aluno deve sempre se curvar para seu Mestre.

Heero rosnou furiosamente e lutou. Eu ri e então puxo seu short para baixo, revelando nádegas tão suavemente delineadas e rígidas quanto o aço.

— Chang! — Heero rosna, mas eu sei o quão vazio é seu protesto. Ele poderia lutar com mais furor. Poderia facilmente se soltar. Ele definitivamente estava se submetendo a mim, esperando que aquilo acontecesse.

Baixo minha calça e liberto meu pênis. Ele se torna extremamente quente entre as nádegas de Heero e o esfrego com força no ponto onde elas se encontram, juntamente com meu pré-sêmen.

— _Meu!_ — rosno. — Sou o vencedor. _Eu_ o tomarei.

Heero arquejava um pouco, tenso. Seus ombros tremiam, os músculos debaixo de tensão. Belo e poderoso, ele era tudo o que eu tinha desejado em baixo de mim, pronto para se submeter.

Rocei a glande de meu membro em seu ânus, fazendo-o sentir a antecipação enquanto usava meu pré sêmen como lubrificante. Ia doer. Eu duvidava que ele tivesse permitido outro homem tomá-lo antes. Saber que seria o primeiro a tê-lo, a penetrá-lo, me fez tremer. Eu me senti honrado e terrivelmente satisfeito ao mesmo tempo.

Forcei a entrada de meu pênis. Ele fez um som de desconforto, os quadris se movendo, querendo se esquivar, mas não permiti que fugisse. Pressionei com mais força e então lancei-me para frente com uma forte estocada de meus quadris. Ele deixou escapar um grito de dor e choque quando entrei até o fim dentro dele de uma só vez, deixando descansar a testa no chão enquanto aceitava o fato de que eu realmente estava fodendo-o.

O arquejo de Heero ficou mais alto e seus punhos se fecharam. Os quadris dele se moveram, tentando achar algum ponto de conforto comigo enterrado profundamente dentro dele. Eu permiti isto, o deixei se ajustar... Mas logo tomei as rédeas novamente. Descansando meu peso sobre minhas mãos, comecei a mover meus quadris, para frente e para trás, penetrando-o enquanto ele ora grunhia, ora gemia baixinho embaixo de mim. A sensação era como voar em uma onda de poder, sentindo-me exposto, sem disfarces e pronto para explodir a cada segundo que eu me enterrava em sua entrada. _Domínio._ Era uma estrada sem volta. Até que uma sensação ainda maior o atingiu, permitindo por sua vez que eu explodisse, meu sêmen jorrando abundantemente em seu ânus ao mesmo tempo em que rosnava e mordia seu ombro.

Descansando em cima de Yuy e vendo-o com olhos fechados e o ar de prazer no rosto, soube que não tinha falhado na missão de satisfazer suas necessidades e as minhas. Beijei-o várias vezes no lóbulo da orelha, deleitando-me na sensação de estar completo e da liberação de desejos há longo tempo confinados.

Desamarrei Heero cuidadosamente, mas ele simplesmente rolou de costas, fazendo-me sair de dentro dele. Vi seu estremecimento. No dia seguinte, ele estaria caminhando devagar, assim como também se sentando com certo cuidado, e eu saberia o porquê. Aquilo era um tipo de marca de posse, tal como quando eu gozara dentro dele, e o seu olhar de rendição agora.

— Isso foi... — Heero lambe os lábios e tenta novamente. — Eu queria isso, você, mas achava que...

Eu me inclino sobre ele, pressionando-o sobre o chão, enquanto olho profundamente dentro de seus olhos.

— Isso é o que eu mais quero, o que eu pretendo tomar quando eu quiser... A menos que você fique forte o suficiente para me impedir.

Heero me deu um sorriso trêmulo.

— Isso não me encoraja o bastante para tentar — ele replicou, a partir daí, eu soube que ele era verdadeiramente meu.

.

Fim ^~

* * *

.

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Você acabou de ler: **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

* * *

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap. Único)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único)**

Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04)

Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Caps. 01 ao 03)

Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único)

Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único)

Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único)

Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único)

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02)

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap. Único)**

Seven days of drunkenness (Merula – Cap. Único)

Rules of attraction (Keiran – Cap. Único)

Realizations (Keiran – Cap. Único)

Don't cry for me (Merula – Cap. Único)

Tácito (Aryam – Cap. Único)

 **E comentem, claro XD**


End file.
